It's been so long
by General Waffle
Summary: Ezio returns to his lover after seven long months. WARNING: As the category suggests, this is a romance and there is sex between two men.
1. Chapter 1

It was very dark in Florence on a winter's night. Everyone retired early to bed; the early darkness tricking their brains into believing it was later than it actually was. Though, who was to say that this is not what Mother Nature intended? Forcing people to catch up on the sleep lost in the long summer days.

A man scurried down the paved street, hugging a wrapped parcel close to his chest. His eyes scanned every street, every building. He paused, perking up as a thud was heard behind him. Slowly he turned around and, to his surprise, nothing had changed around him. No one was awake and no animals had appeared either. He stared at the street behind him, a confused look upon his face, before turning around and continuing his journey along the road, hugging the parcel closer to his chest.

A few more minutes passed and nothing else strange had happened. Until a grunt was heard to the man's left. "Wh-Who's there?" he asked, slight fear in his voice. Silence. The man stared at the direction he thought the sound had come from. "Answer me! Who is there?!" Again, there was no answer. The man whimpered, mumbling to himself possibilities of what caused the voice. Hurrying back on his way, he felt a sudden pressure on his arm. Before he could yell or scream, he was dragged into an ally, a hand pressed over his mouth. The man's eye widened in panic, searching in the darkness for the face of the person that had dragged him into the alley.

Suddenly, the hand was removed from his mouth to be replaced with a soft kiss. The man smiled, feeling the lips against his, feeling the light scar on the top lip.

"Ezio," he whispered.

"Leonardo," the assassin smiled, the top half of his face hidden by his hood.

"It has been so long," the blonde said, disbelief in his voice. His eyes sparkled. He had grown to believe his lover would never return. It had been seven months since they had last seen each other. "Come, come. It is not safe on the streets. If the guards see..." The assassin nodded and began to walk in the direction of the workshop.

Reaching the doorway, he wrapped one arm tighter around his parcel, reaching for the key with his other hand and slotting it into the lock, turning it. He pulled a puzzled frown when he could not unlock the door and the assassin behind him chuckled quietly, leaning around him to open the door. "You never lock it, Leo." The artist smiled bashfully up at the assassin who returned the look with a smirk. Leonardo bit his lip slightly then turned to walk into the workshop, placing the parcel down and lighting a few candles dotted around.

"I see you did not clean up while I was away," the assassin chuckled, glancing around at the various items around the workshop. The flying machine was hung up in the top corner, under it was a pile of half drawn plans and opened books. Next to that was a desk full of various materials and paints. There was a blood stain on the door by the doorway to his surgery. There was no body on the table at the time. In the opposite side of the workshop, there were several half completed paintings stood up. One was of, what looked like a woman, looking at the artist or viewer. The woman actually looked surprisingly like Leonardo's assistant, Salai.

The artist gazing at the assassin as he looked around the room. The assassin was smiling to himself, remembering the last time he was here. He turned to look back at Leo, their eyes locking in a loving gaze. "I missed you, Leo," the dark haired man said dreamily.

"I missed you too," he smiled sadly. "I thought you would never return to me. I thought you had run out of need for my services."

"I will always return, Leonardo. This was the longest seven months of my life. You must update me on what has happened!"

"As will you! I will get some wine. Do you wish to change? I still have some of your clothes upstairs." The assassin nodded and went to get changed. Leonardo watched him, a content sigh passing his lips. He moved to move a few pieces of paper, looking down at the doodles. "Hmm," he glanced around for something to draw with then shook his head. "Concentrate, Leonardo." He continued to clear a space, collecting the papers in his arms. Spinning on the spot, he looked around for a space to put them down.

"Need some help?" The artist froze then slowly turned to stare at the assassin who was now dressed in a loosely fit shirt and had removed the ribbon from his hair. He had the same boots and tight trousers on but this suited the outfit perfectly.

The assassin smirked and waved his hand about, clicking his fingers in front of the blonde man's face. "Eh- What?" He coughed. "Sorry. No, I'm fine," he placed the papers on the floor near a bookcase. "Sit, sit. Make yourself at home." The artist rushed off to get some wine and glasses. Ezio sat at the table, resting his feet on top of it, hands resting behind his head. He admired the art work around the room. A cough interrupted his admiration and his eyes darted towards the unimpressed blonde man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Where you born in a stable? Get your feet down!" Ezio did what he was told, a slight smirk upon his lips. The artist rolled his eyes and placed the glasses on the table, pouring two drinks. "So. Who wants to begin?"

"I'll let you begin," he said, leaning forward to snatch his glass, slipping the wine.

"Well, not much has happened." Leonardo set the bottle down on the table, taking his glass and sitting down. "About a week after you left, Salai went missing for a short while. Strangely enough, so did a coin purse of mine." They smirked at each other. "I do not think he took too kindly to _us_," he frowned slightly, sipping his drink.

"There is nothing we can do about that, I'm afraid."

"Si, I know." He sighed then placed his glass on the table. The assassin noticed Leonardo's sadness and reached to lightly place his hand upon the older man's. The artist looked up at Ezio, holding their gaze. Ezio slowly stroked the pad of his thumb over a tendon that stuck out slightly on his hand. Leo's heart began to race. It'd had been so long since he had seen the assassin. But he did not want to force himself upon the assassin so soon. He reluctantly withdrew his hand, using it to run around the rim of the wine glass. The assassin coughed and glanced around the room.

"What is that?" he nodded to the parcel. Leonardo followed his gaze and smiled.

"Just a new painting I am working on.

"May I look at it?" the assassin asked, the artist shaking his head. "It still needs working on. You can see it when it is finished, si?"

"Fiiiiine," Ezio sighed dramatically. "You are so cruel to me."

"Oh, si. I am a monster. Now, it's late. I think it is time for bed, do you not?" The assassin puffed up his chest and smirked.

"I am not tired. I am a big boy now. I can stay up late."

"Si, and it is late now so go to bed," Leonardo said, standing up and pushing the chair under the desk, offering his hand. Ezio grinned and took his hand, standing up.

Snuggling in bed, Ezio wrapped an arm around his lover, wanting to make him feel safe. Leonardo let out a little yawn. "Good night, E-," he yawned again. "Ezio." Before Ezio could return the wish, Leonardo had drifted off. He leant close to the artist's ear and whispers. "Good night, mio amico."


	2. Chapter 2

The assassin patted the space next to him, sitting up suddenly when he realised that he was alone in bed. He glanced out the window to guess the time, shielding his eyes from the surprising sun. It should not be that sunny so far into December. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them, pushing his shoulders forward to stretch his back out. A pleased moan escaped from him as he flopped his arms down onto the bed. He looked at the table next to his bed. There was a little piece of paper with 'Ezio' written on the front. He leant over to snatch it from the wooden top and read the back. It read:

'_Ezio,_

_When you decide to wake up, I will be downstairs doing some work. I will prepare food when you come downstairs._

_Leo x'_

The dark haired man chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on the clothes from the day before. He slowly stood up and made his way downstairs. Leonardo was busy working on a painting and hadn't heard Ezio coming down the stairs. He was humming at every stroke he made.

As he dabbed the paint in a blob on the pallet, the assassin slipped his arms around the artist's waist, causing him to jump slightly. "Ezio, you scared me."

"Mmm, si. That was my aim. As well as to show my love," he smirked. The artist rolled his eyes and moves to dab paint onto the canvas.

"You are not going to ruin my work, are you? Have you even looked at the painting? You were asking about it last night." Ezio peered over his shoulder, jaw dropped slightly.

"Is that-.."

"Si. It is you. When you do you leap off buildings. Though, I do not feel it is as good as it could be. I had to do it from memory."

"It is very good, Leonardo." He placed a light kiss on the older man's neck. "You have captured the colour perfectly, the different shades and-"

"Oh, ha ha. You wouldn't know shading if it hit you in the face. You have just caught words from my rambling, haven't you? Thought you'd be clever and use them." Ezio gasped dramatically.

"Leonardo! I do not believe you would even suggest such a thing!" Leonardo rolled his eyes and continued to dab the paint onto the canvas. Ezio chuckled. "I do like it though," he pressed another kiss upon his neck. "A lot."

"You are going to try and get me to have sex with you, aren't you? It's not going to work, you know." Ezio hummed against his neck, sliding his arms further around his waist, resting on his stomach, just under his belly button. The artist shuffled slightly as the assassin pressed his groin into his lower back. Leonardo coughed slightly, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. But he knew he would give in eventually. This was a test of his integrity. How long could he deny the assassin what he wanted? And he could feel how much the assassin wanted it. Leonardo cleaned the paintbrush on a dirty cloth and dipped it in a different colour. Ezio grinned, knowing Leonardo wanted it. He accepted the challenge. Biting his lower lip slightly, he worked his way under Leo's paint covered shirt and to the laces of his trousers. Leonardo cleared his throat again to hide a slight whimper. The assassin smirked, his lips still kissing up Leonardo's neck. He gently pulled the laces away from each other, causing them to untie. He then moved his hands to pull loose the other crosses of the lace. He slid his fingertips down the blonde man's trousers. Leonardo dropped his paintbrush, allowing it to bounce on the floor, leaving orange drops of paint on the wooden planks. He calmly placed the paint pallet down next to the easel. He lifted a hand to Ezio's cheek, turning his head around to lay a soft kiss on Ezio's lips. The assassin smirked into the kiss. "Fine," the artist whispered. "You can get your way. On one condition."

"Si?" Ezio whispered against the older man's lips.

"You let me take the lead."


	3. Chapter 3

The assassin stretched as he woke, his brown hair falling behind his shoulder. A yawn escaped his lips as he scratched the slight chest hair he had. He looked down to his left. At his side was a sleeping artist. He was such a beautiful sleeper. His eyes would flutter about and he would mumble to himself. Even in his sleep, Leonardo would be working. The assassin smiled and moved a strand of hair from the artist's cheek, giving him room to place a light kiss. He slid out of bed and moved to quickly get changed into his white assassin robes.

Just as he was about the exit the room his heard a mumble. As he turned to look at Leonardo, the artist sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ezio? Where are you going?" The artist said, sadly and tiredly.

"I have a job to do, Leonardo."

"So you were going to leave without saying good bye? Well, thank you." He sighed and led back down, rolling over to look away, facing the wall.

"Leonardo. It is not like that at all." Ezio didn't get a reply so sighed and walked out, darting out of the workshop and onto the streets. He paused to stare up at the window of his lover's bedroom then continued on his path.

He pursed his lips then moved them to whistle for a horse. Mounting it quickly, he made sure he was safely in the saddle and trotted off in the direction the target was. The zone was restricted to guard-only so Ezio had do devise a plan. Luckily, the area had a wall and, though it was over twenty feet high, he could quite easily scale it. He trotted around the walls, making sure he was not spotted on his journey to the destination. Jumping off te horse, he hit it's rear, spooking it and causing it to run off. This alerted a few guards who followed the horse in their gaze, allowing Ezio time to sneak behind them. The first guard he came to was almost leaning over the wall to regain sight of the running horse. A simple push off the twenty foot wall would do the trick. Luckily, the other guards were too focused on the horse, asking themselves where it came from, to notice Ezio.

He had thought about dressing like a guard for missions like these but he realised that would only increase security, causing more problems to him. But maybe that is what he wanted? More of a chance to rip those Borgia guards to shreds. More opportunity to avenge his family. But no. It was part of the Creed, wasn't it? 'No uneccessary deaths'. This was the only rule to keep him from killing every guard he saw.

The second guard was a little more tricky to kill. He was not able the be pushed onto the field outside and there wasn't anywhere to hide the body. The third guard would also probably see. Just then, a pigeon flew infront of his face, moving to sit on the edge of the wall in a few strands of hay. The assassin grinned and quietly tiptoed around the guards, diving off the edge of the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep intake of breath whilst in the highest point then positioning himself to dive into the bale of hay.

He stayed crouched in the pile for a few minutes, calculating the paths the guards take. He could be detected on this mission but he would rather not be. After sitting there for what seemed like forever, he hopped out of the hay, moving to climb the building next to him. He rushed over to a wire that made a path over the street. He slowly put a foot on the wire and it began to creak. He darted backwards as the guards underneath looked up. The group of three made the same confused noise then continued back on their path. Ezio tried again, putting his foot on the wire. No one had noticed this time so he quickly darted across to the other roof. He was going to have to kill this guard. He would have to kill it on the roof then drop him somewhere to create a path for himself.

As he walked up to the guard, it turned around, staring at Ezio. He had opened his mouth to scream for back up but it was too late. Ezio had stuck his sword inside the guard. The guard's face dropped as the realisation his life was over had hit tore his sword out of the man's stomach, blood pouring over his red robes. The slice was big enough for the muscular tube of the intestine to start to squeeze out. Ezio held his hand onto the guard's shoulder, stopping him from falling off the roof. He placed his sword back in the scabbard and picked the guard up in both his arms, waddling along the roof with the limp body in his arms.

He positioned himself above the street. Quickly, he threw the guard down onto the street, his intestines now fully out of the guard's body. "Who did this?" the guards shouted. "Show yourself!" Ezio smirked as his plan had worked. He was able to get passed the guards and quickly dart between the houses. Then there it was.

Ezio looked around. To the left of the plaza there was a stall with various weapons stored on it. The middle contained a fountain surrounded by a few benches. And two his right was a man. A man that showed up to Ezio as a golden colour. This was his man. Ezio walked up to the man in silence, using his blade to peirce up into the man's back. The man let out a shocked breath as the knife peirced into him. He fell to the floor, Ezio knelt next to him.

"Why did you do it?" Ezio glared.

"To protect the people I loved. You would do the same. You have done the same."

"How was sending guards after Leonardo to protect the ones you love?"

"I love myself. It was to protect myself. From the Creed. You need him. You forget, assassino, that I knew you were going to be here to kill me. And who is there to protect your precious genius? He is alone Ezio," the man smikred. "He will die alone."

"You bastardo!" The man laughed befor coughing up blood violently, his eyes rolling back as his soul had left his body. Ezio stood up with a growl "Resquiescat in pace."

The assassin bent his legs at the knees in a defensive position as guards started to crowd aroud him. He quickly darted to the right, clambering messily to the roof of a building, whistling for his horse as he ran along the roof. The tiles clicked underneath his feet, showing the horse where he is. Nearing the city gate, Ezio leaped off the roof and onto the horse's back, kicking his sides and clicking his tongue, making the horse speed into a gallop out of the city.

"Please be okay, Leonardo."


	4. Chapter 4

He looked up at the man in red, a purple stain developing over the skin of his right eye. The smell of blood rose from his lip, causing more panic to pass his mind. Another blow was made to the blonde's face, causing a crack of bone to be heard as the bridge of his nose split in to. The artist collapsed to th floor as another hit was aimed at the face. He brought his knees up to his chest, trying his best to protect his face from another blow as more men joined the original attacker. Kicks were thrown to Leonardo's shins, back and the arms covering his face.

Suddenily the pain stopped. He felt light. As he opened his eyes, the attackers had gone. He sat up, rubbing his bruised and cut face. The chirp of a bird could be heard from a nearby wall. The artist looked up at it and smiled. But this smile soon changed to a frown. Why had his attackers just left? He stood up and brushed himself off. He stepped forward but hissed as the pressure on his shin was too much to artist fell to the nearest wall, using his hands to keep himself upright. He limped along the wall, looking out of his garden to the street. It was practically deserted. A few birds were chirping and an eagle circled around the top of a tower. He moved to lower himself onto a bench between two people.

"Where is everyone?" he asked. The woman he had spoken to was wearing a long, purple dress which showed no skin. Not even her cleavage. Her hands were hidden under her arms as they crossed andher face was covered with a white sheet.

There was no response to his question. As Leonardo looked around, he noticed every woman was wearing the same. As were all the men. Every bit of them was covered. Leonardo leant over to the woman and moved the cloth from over her face.

A gaspescaped the artist's lips as he stood up from the bench, stumbling over backwards. His elbows where bent to support him as he stared at the now rising woman. She did not have a face. All that was there was wood. Rounded and smoothed. She uncrossed her hands which were flat on one side and rounded on the other. She took a robotic step towards the artist as he struggled to stand in the panic. His feet slipping on the wet floor, he managed to just stand up at the right time. He ran for safety as the wooden dolls gathered on the street stared at him, their heads spinning, some 360 degrees, around to watch him.

Leonardo slid behind a wall, hidden from the light. His chest was moving up and down quickly due to fear and the running. "Wait." He looked down at his leg then back the way he had came. He was running. How? He could hardly walk a few minutes ago. He looked down at a puddle, staring at the reflection. His face was clear again. His heart started to race. "What is going on?"

A smooth surface touched his shoulder. Leonardo turned to look up. The wooden woman he had first met had her hand on him. "Leonardo? Are you okay Leonardo?"

"What? You can speak?!"

"Oh, Leonardo, please. Answer me please."

"I am answering you? What is happening?"

The pain suddenly returned to Leonardo. His body was heavy. His eyes were closed and the grass was brushing against his hand. Tne other was crushed inside someone else's. He was led on someone's lap. His eyes opened to slits. "E-Ezio?"

"Leonardo! You are alright!"

The artist looked around. There were three bodies led around them. "Ezio! What happened!?" The assassin shook his head with a slight smirk. "You have made a mess, assassino. You will have to clean it up. Though, if you bring him inside..?"

The pair grinned at each other.

"Come on, Leonardo. Let's get you cleaned up."


	5. Chapter 5

Ezio lightly dabbed a cloth against Leonardo's forehead where the bleeding was at it's worse, sighing as the artist pulled his head away. "Keep still, Leonardo." Leonardo looked up at him, looking sorry for himself. He had his shirt off so Ezio could look at his bruises. Luckily, nothing but his nose was broken but they both knew Leonardo was very lucky.

"I'm fine, Ezio. It is not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Ezio snorted. "Leonardo, your face is cut, your body is bruised and your nose is broken."

"Si, si but it could always be worse. They could have used swords or-"

"They were trying to kill you, Leo. Because of me. Because I am a wanted man and I put everyone I know in danger." They stared at each other for a moment, both knowing it was true. Ezio started to clear the blood from his lover's forehead again in silence. Leonardo sat there, feeling completely useless. Ezio laid a gentle kiss against Leo's temple, causing the artist to smile.

"You should lie in bed," he whispered into his temple. Leonardo groaned. "No complaining," he grinned. "You may be older but I am the caretaker here."

"Can you carry me then?" Leo turned to look at the assassin with pleading eyes, jokingly.

"Ugh, I suppose I could. But you see... My back is rather sore from all this running and-" the assassin stopped talking at his lips met with the artist's. A hand was gently stroking Ezio's cheek, halting then moving to the back of his head, the kiss deepening. Ezio picked the artist up, their kiss still wrapped his legs around Ezio's waist as he easily took the pair upstairs.

Once reaching Leonardo's bedroom, he gently placed the blonde man on the bed, pecking his lips a few times. "Now you must rest."

"But Ez-"

"No buts. When you are better, we will do that. But until then, rest." Leonardo sighed and rolled over. Ezio leaned down to place a light kiss upon Leonardo's cheek. "I love you," he chuckled, returning downstairs.

It had been a week and a half since Leonardo got attacked. Ezio refused to leave his side even though he received messages that they needed him. It was only for meetings though. Cesare was not even in Italy at this time. The order had nothing really to do apart from a few minor tasks. Ezio told them to give the little missions to the new recruits as it was a good way to help them.

Ezio would bring up food up to Leonardo, a little extreme for someone with only a few cuts and bruises. But Ezio could not help caring for Leonardo. He had known him for more years than he can remember and loved him for two. He was Ezio's best friend and lover and he would do anything for that man. The big, bad assassin controlled by a vegetarian artist. He found it funny but he knew it was true. Though, he did not think Leonardo knew. He always thought Leonardo was quite oblivious to house could be burning down and he would not notice, probably. But that is what Ezio loved about Leo. Ezio loved everything about Leo.

Ezio came upstairs with some vegetable soup with bread and cheese, gently opening the door with his hip. He placed the tray on the beside table of Leonardo, the artist still asleep. Ezio moved to sit n the edge of the bed, his hand gently stroking the blonde hair out of his lover's face.

"Leonardo?" he said softly, nt wanting to startle him. The artist let out a sleepy moan, a sharp intake of breath used as he turned to slowly look at Ezio, his eyes still half closed. The assassin smiled. "Good morning. I brought you some food."

"Ezio, again? I have told you that I am fine now. I can sort myself out."

"Si but... As you are getting better, I thought I might not ignore those letters anymore. And I wanted to treat you well on my last day." Leonardo stared at the assassin, his face falling slightly.

"Oh, okay. Well," he put on a smile, hoping Ezio would believe it's true. "It's about time you left. You've been clogging up my workspace." Ezio snorted.

"Ha, sorry," he grinned, noticing Leonardo's unhappiness but not wanting to upset him further. Ezio gently stroked the backs of his fingers down Leonardo's cheek, pinching his chin with his thumb and index finger. He smiled softly down at the artist, tilting the blonde's head back lightly and softly placing his lips upon Leo's.

The pair closed their eyes as their lips connected.. Leonardo tilted his head as to deepen the kiss, lips now gripping each other rather than resting upon each other. His hands moved to Ezio's cheek as the assassin dropped his hand to support himself over the artist, still only perched on the edge of the bed. Leonardo's lips parted slightly and his tongue gently brushed against Ezio's lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. The assassin complied, greeting Leonardo's tongue with his own.

As the kiss got more passionate, Ezio was forced to move above Leonardo, his knees by Leonardo's side and his elbows by the artist's head, hands gripping at his hair. The artist had his hand up Ezio's shirt, running them up his sides to his back, his fingers tracing over the scars.

Their lips parted in the need of air, the couple staring at each other, their hearts racing. Ezio removed the cover from between them. He looked down at Leo's body which was only covered in loose fitted trousers. Ezio was wearing tighter trousers and a loosely fitted top that he usually wore under his robes.

The pair's lips collided again, returning to a passionate kiss. Ezio moved fully over the artist, pressing their hips and groins together, moving to change the pressure on Leo's groin as the kiss changed pressure. There was now a healthy sized bulge pressing against Ezio, who was not too far being fully erect himself. Ezio grinned as the kiss slowed its pace and lowered a hand between them. He pulled his head back slightly, causing Leo to sit up more as he kept the kiss alive. Ezio gently tugged at the loose ties of Leonardo's trousers, giving just a little more room so he could slip his hand into them. Leonardo let out a little gasp as Ezio's hand wrapped itself around him. Ezio grinned, his lips moving from Leonardo's lips to his neck, nipping at the skin, leaving red marks along his neck and shoulder. His hand was gently massaging Leo. Leonardo moved his hand to the back of Ezio's head, his eyes closing and heart pounding.

Even though this touch was not much, it meant a lot to Leonardo. His love for this man was stronger than he had ever felt for someone. He loved this man and had done since the day they met all those years ago.

Ezio's mouth had moved from the skin at Leo's neck to that on his navel, kissing around the path of light hair growing down. A small whimper escaped Leonardo's lips as Ezio gently put Leo's member in his mouth. Leo gripped desperately at Ezio's hair. He wanted this to happen but not so soon because this always happened when Ezio was about to leave. He enjoyed it but he always ended up being crushed at the end of it all. Ezio would leave him at the end and would return God-knows when. Why does something so good have to lead to something so bad?

Leonardo's eyes opened as Ezio's tongue flicked over the Leonardo. He whispered Ezio's name as he pulled Ezio's head back and off him. Ezio grazed his teeth along Leonardo gently as his head was pulled off. Ezio gazed up at the slightly sweaty artist. Leonardo growled slightly. "If you're going to leave me, we're doing this properly." Leonardo roughly pushed Ezio onto his back, forcing his hips up so Ezio was at a fold, supporting his front weight with his elbows, bending further to open his entrance. Leonardo grasped his lover's cheeks, digging his nails into the skin, trying to cause a little pain for him as revenge for leaving. Ezio hissed and turned his head to look at Leonardo. "You're hurting me, Leonardo. Ah- please. Stop it."

"You know what," he moved his nails anyway and held his hands on Ezio's hips. "I will not stop. because you hurt me every time you leave me. It hurts so badly. You had forever to tell me you were leaving today but you didn't." Leonardo pushed Ezio onto the bed and stood up, pulling his own trousers on, his eyes dampening. "Get out, Ezio. Please. Just get out."

Ezio stared up at Leo who had looked away by this point. He wasn't joking. Leonardo had never reacted like this before. Maybe it was because he was so peaceful. He had to get angry once in a while. Ezio slowly stood, still staring at his lover. He pulled some trousers on and went over to the blonde man, pulling him into a tight embrace. One that Leonardo didn't return the hug as a soft tear ran down his cheek. Ezio sighed and pulled away, moving to pull his armour on. He walked down stairs and into the street, looking up at Leonardo's window to be met with the sounds of a sobbing man, causing Ezio's heart to sink. He'd caused someone he loved pain. Again.


End file.
